


Devil Summoning

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Demon Summoning, F/M, Flirting, Foot Jobs, Foreplay, Halloween Smut, Humor, Kissing, Light Femdom, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Passionate Sex, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Left alone on Halloween night, you finally decide to give summoning a demon a try. It goes better than you initially expected. A lot better.
Relationships: Reader/Mano Aloe
Comments: 50
Kudos: 44





	Devil Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do a 'demon summoning' type of fic for well over a year now, maybe two. Though originally it was planned to be an original work, I feel the concept also clicks well with our favourite graduated Succubus.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a second dose of Mano Aloe~

_'Why am I doing this, why I am doing this...'_

The thought circulated through your mind as you sat alone in your bedroom, awkwardly shifting into the centre of it. A small collection of items laid by your side and you fiddled with them, still uncertain whether this was safe, let alone wise, to do.

It was Halloween; only a few minutes before midnight. This year you were alone, declining your friend's offer of going to a Halloween party, leaving your home distinctly quiet. There was a reason for this. A few days ago, you happened to stumble upon a 'recipe' online for summons Demons, and more specifically Succubi. Naturally you clicked on it, half-expecting to get a virus, but the webpage had been real and genuinely detailed.

The recipe was simple. A pentagram drawn in white chalk with a candle in each corner, a drop of your blood in the centre, your desire to summon a Demon, and all of it had to be done within half-an-hour of midnight on Halloween. According to the webpage it was up to the Demon to respond; they could very well hear you but just decide to ignore you. Dimly you thought that might be a way to deflect possible accusations of the website being fake, but at the same time it just all felt too real to you.

And frankly speaking, the worst thing that could happen was that you wasted some pocket change on candles and chalk.

You sigh, nervously eyeing the chalk pentagram in the centre of the room. The candles were already lit too, the main light off and leaving your bedroom engulfed in partial darkness. Apparently Demons didn't like modern lights when being summoned so you kept it off, mostly out of some twisted hope for it to better your chances or make a good impression or just _do something._ You could always turn it back on when the Demon was summoned, after all.

Your eyes shift to the knife laid next to you. Cutting your finger would be easy – you'd done it enough times when cutting vegetables on accident – but the idea of cutting yourself wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. However it was a small price to pay for experiencing what might be a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

After all, how many people could attest to sleeping with a Succubus in this day and age?

Nodding to yourself you shift closer on your knees, holding your hand out. Taking the kitchen knife in your other hand you bring the knife up to your finger and press them together, wincing at the feeling of danger that teased your finger – your primal instincts warning you about getting hurt. You overcame them with a clumsy jerk of the knife, shivering as you cut your thumb.

Blood immediately dripped from the wound, several globules landing in the centre of the pentagram. That was enough and you quickly pulled back, laying the knife down and putting some tissues over your bleeding thumb. However you had to act fast before your blood dried out; something that encouraged you to lay your uninjured hand onto the edge of the pentagram, closing your eyes as you _focused._

''H-Hear me, Demons of the Underworld...'' You recited what the website said. ''Take my blood and come into my service, of that I... erm, of that I decree.''

A beat. You tentatively crack your eyes open, feeling uncomfortable with the archaic-sounding dialect. The pentagram remained the same, and for a moment you felt a deep despair as you realised all your effort was for naught-

-when the pentagram glowed a bright white.

Out of some primal instinct you screwed your eyes shut just before the light brightened even more, piercing through your eyelids from its intensity. You felt a wind blow past you and darkness soon engulfed you as all the candles were blown out, the minor gust soon settling and causing a couple bits of loose paper to flutter to the floor somewhere behind you. However as you cracked open your eyes, you realised the loose paper was now the least of your concerns.

Standing in front of you, in the middle of the pentagram, was a girl. A very, _very_ attractive girl – her lips curved up into a smug smirk and her greenish eyes half-lidded, gazing down at you with amusement. Her hot pink hair fell down her back with streaks of blonde, a pair of unevenly-sized curled horns protruding from the top of her head. Her gothic-esque dress caught your attention only briefly, your attention lingering on her large chest before falling to her mismatched stockings, her position giving you the barest peek up her skirt. She wore black underwear, you glimpsed.

''So you're the human who summoned me~?'' The unknown Demon cooed, and you caught sight of a long whip-like tail swishing behind her, the end curled around a microphone.

''Y-Yeah.'' You wanted to act confident – but frankly speaking, something about the Demon in front of you was practically hypnotising. A Succubus, you didn't doubt her to be.

''You summoned me but you're still so shy?'' She teased you with a little smirk, leaning forwards – incidentally giving you a good view of her bust. ''I could smell your lust from a dimension away. Don't think I don't know why you summoned a Demon~''

You blushed, because while it was true you wanted a hot girl to sleep with, the way she so casually acknowledged that left you flustered.

''Well, anyway.'' She put her hand on her right hip, smirking down at you. ''If you want me to satiate your lust, you'll have to offer your _soul_ to me, binding you to me for eternity.''

You paused, soaking that in. ''So... I would be bound to you forever? Like, servant and master?''

The Succubus smugly smirked. ''Yes, essentially. It's quite a demanding job, I'll have you know, and I can be quite insatiable myself so-''

''I'll do it.''

''-you better work- wait, what?'' The Succubus didn't register your words for a hot second, her expression shifting from smug to disbelief in a second. ''I-I haven't even finished explaining it!''

You didn't care; an eternity with someone like her? That was one worth enduring. ''Binding my soul to someone as hot as you is a dream come true.''

''O-Oh...'' The nameless Succubus blushed, caught flat-footed by your sudden agreement. ''Well, er... give me your hand then...?''

With an eager grin you offered your hand, watching intently as the curvy Demon awkwardly took it, closing her eyes. She gripped your hand tighter, her nails pricking your skin, and a bright pink light emanated from between your connected palms – and it was over in an instant. All you felt was a slight tug on your chest, like someone had pulled on the front of your shirt, and then she let go.

''Done.'' She said, looking you up-and-down. ''The name's Mano Aloe. Don't forget it, okay?''

''I won't, Aloe-san.'' You bob your head, rising up to your feet.

Aloe smiled up at you, visibly pleased – before she then realised _why_ she had been summoned in the first place, prompting the Succubus to cough into her hand. ''Now... where were we...?''

Her voice dropped into a deeper purr, and a jolt of arousal rushed up your spine when she stepped closer to you, nearly pushing her chest against yours. She smirked up at you and slipped her lithe hands around your neck, her pink lips looking incredibly inviting as she leaned in close, brushing them against your own lips. She didn't kiss you but teased you with the thought, her breath exhaling across your jawline and her eyes staring into yours, as if trying to seduce you with just a look. It was working.

Unable to resist you leaned your head down, pressing your lips against hers. Aloe hummed approvingly and kissed you back, her lips parting and allowing you to deepen the kiss, shuddering with arousal when she deliberately pushed her clothed breasts against your chest. You laid your own hands on her waist, holding her through the fabric of her skirt and resisting the urge to cop a feel of her ass.

''Mm~'' Aloe cooed as she pulled back from the kiss, giving you an inviting smirk. ''Don't bother holding back, alright~?''

Taking that as permission you grab the back of her skirt, roughly hiking it up and allowing you to grab her shapely ass, shivering as you felt the rough fabric of her lacy underwear. Aloe cooed approvingly into your ear, and you gasped when her wet tongue stroked your inner-ear, leaving a thin trail of saliva where she licked. Then she leaned back and kissed your earlobe, her lips ghosting over your jawline, and tempting you to tilt your head to the side and kiss her full on the lips.

Aloe groaned sweetly into your mouth, the arousing sound tempting you to slowly push the Succubus backwards, moving her towards your desk. She obediently walked backwards and together you reached your desk in a matter of seconds, not breaking off the kiss until you reached it – a punctuating gasp escaping her lips when her butt hit the edge of the desk. Reluctantly you released her nice butt and moved your hands up her sides, leaning back slightly as you went for her breasts; roughly grabbing them through her top.

''Ahh~'' Aloe moaned, her voice _dripping_ with lust. ''That's it~''

Shuddering you leaned in, kissing her once more. The feeling of her soft lips against yours felt so maddeningly good you couldn't stop kissing her, grunting into her mouth when she reached down with her right hand and cupped your crotch. Her fingers stroked your clothed hardness with masterful ease, two fingers soon pinching the zipper and pulling it down, the satisfying buzz filling your bedroom.

Blindly you reached over to your right, your hand knocking aside a discarded pen and sliding over your notebook – until you found the rounded base of your lamp. You found the switch and flicked it on, causing a warm amber glow to illuminate part of your room, tempting you to lean back. For a second you just gazed at Aloe, soaking in her heart-shaped visage and cute blush, her breathing deep and lustful as she stared right back into your own eyes.

Then she smirked, put a hand on your chest – and pushed you back.

You grunted in surprise, flailing for half a second until you landed in your nearby swivel chair, the flimsy plastic jolting beneath your sudden weight. You gazed at up Aloe in surprise, arousal simmering inside you from her position – the Demoness sitting her butt on the edge of your desk and with her legs slightly spread, giving you an unashamed look at her black panties, her skirt failing to hide her underwear.

''Dirty boy~'' Aloe cooed, kicking her boots off and leaving her feet clad in her stockings. ''Take your dick out.''

You didn't hesitate to oblige; fumbling as you pulled your cock out of your boxers, your pants already unzipped. Aloe looked down at your cock with a glint of approval in her eyes, her smirk turning distinctly lustful as she lifted her right foot up, and prodded the tip of your erection with her toes. The simple touch made you twitch; a groan soon fleeing your lips when the Demoness curled her toes around the tip of your dick, gently squeezing it.

A giggle escaped Aloe and she leaned back on her arms, observing you intently. She rubbed the tip of your dick for a few moments before lifting her other foot, both her feet pressing against your cock and stroking it slowly – the silky feeling of her stockings only making it feel better. And she clearly wasn't inexperienced with this kind of thing; pleasure spiking in your cock as she jerked you off with her feet.

''Hehe, you're making such a cute face~'' Aloe teased you smugly, pressing the heel of her foot into the base of your cock – the pressure pleasurable rather than uncomfortable. ''I hope you have good stamina; I wouldn't want you to cum just from this~''

You groaned in response, looking her in the eye. She smirked at you and opened her mouth, her pink tongue slipping out and taking a long lick of her lips, as if enticing you with the thought of what she could do with those lips. The mere thought inspired a slew of images in your mind, of her lips on your cock and her spit dribbling down your length, her hair a mess as she bobbed her head faster and faster until you grabbed her horns and shoved her down, cumming down her throat.

However you were distracted from your lustful thoughts as Aloe's feet left your cock. You twitched at the sudden absence of pleasure and looked at her again, panting, and your cheeks immediately burned with embarrassment when she slipped a hand between her legs – pressing against the front of her black panties. Aloe moaned softly and rubbed her fingers up-and-down, the movement so sensually hypnotic you couldn't do anything but watch, able to make out the faint outline of her pussy lips.

''Mm~'' Aloe moaned – her voice deep and purring. ''Seeing you so hard... ahh~''

She sighed and leaned back, rubbing her clothed pussy more insistently even as she continued. ''I'll touch myself if you do the same~''

The implication was obvious and made you blush, but after only a second of hesitation you curled your fingers around your cock and began to jerk off to the sight of her, leaning back into your chair. Aloe smirked approvingly at you and kept rubbing her panties, her cheeks only growing redder and her breathing heavier as she pleasured herself right in front of you. The mere thought made you look back down at her panties, watching how her fingers stroked up-and-down repeatedly, her fingers lithe and petite.

Masturbating wasn't a new thing, but doing it in front of a girl – one that was also touching herself – was definitely a new thing, and one you quickly found yourself enjoying. Something that Aloe soon noticed, her smirk becoming naughty as she spread her legs a little wider open, allowing her to stroke her panties easier. That was until she suddenly stopped, cooing as she laid both hands on her hips and dug her thumbs under the waistband; before she pushed her black panties off.

''Mn...'' You jerked yourself off faster as her underwear slid down her slim legs, soon dropping off her foot onto your bedroom floor.

Aloe's cheeks reddened, but the Succubus didn't hesitate to spread her legs, allowing you to see her pussy – her lower lips glistening with arousal. She ran her fingers over her folds and moaned under her breath, her sensual voice only turning you on more and making you jerk yourself off to her, embarrassment and arousal swirling into a maddening mix, unable to stop jerking yourself off when she was sitting right in front of you.

''Ahh~'' Aloe mewled, three fingers sinking into her pussy – the penetration making her legs briefly close before she forced them back open again, moaning as she fingered herself for you to see.

You shivered at the sight, your breathing tight and heavy as you slowed your hand down, stalling the swelling pleasure in your cock – the need to blow your load growing stronger by the second. However it was impossible to stop when Aloe was looking at you so intensely, the Succubus licking her lips in visible anticipation even as she jammed her fingers into herself. You could see her honey glistening on her fingers when she pulled them out, her pussy lips wet as she masturbated right in front of you, one hand coming up and groping her clothed breast.

''Mm, c'mon~'' Aloe groaned, giving you a hot look. ''Cum for me~''

You couldn't resist. Your hand slid along your throbbing cock rapidly, jerking yourself off. Aloe moved her own fingers faster, plunging them rapidly into her dripping sex with slick sounds, her sweet moans filling your ears. Her toes curled and her breathing picked up, her thighs trembling as her own orgasm neared, and you held back long enough to see it – and to your delight, you didn't have to wait long.

''M-Mm- _Ah~!_ '' Aloe's legs buckled inwards and she squirted, pushing you over the edge.

Pleasure rocketed up your cock and you stumbled up to your feet, gasping as you leaned close to Aloe, jerking yourself off – before with a shaky grunt you came, shooting ropes of cum onto the Succubus's thighs and pelvis, some of your load missing her entirely and making a mess on the desk between her legs.

You rapidly jerked yourself off until the energy abandoned you, and with a gasp you stumbled back, collapsing back into your chair. Breathless you stared at Aloe, soaking in the sight of her glistening folds and the cum covering her thighs and pelvis, the lewd sight only accentuating the Demoness' beauty. Doubly so when Aloe reached down and rubbed your cum into her skin, moaning under her breath about it being 'so hot'.

But of course, a Succubus wouldn't be content with just one climax.

''Mm...'' Aloe sat up a bit, giving you an inviting smile. ''Still hard~?''

You flushed; your dick twitching in happy agreement. Aloe giggled at that and stepped off your desk, holding your gaze as she reached up and unclipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor with a thump – revealing her bare pelvis and pussy, her inner-thighs glistening in the dim light. Then without a second of hesitation Aloe stepped out of her skirt and eased herself into your lap, your heartbeat quickening as Aloe pushed her chest against yours; her positions meaning she sat slightly higher than you.

''Someone's excited~'' Aloe teased, nipping at your jaw as she flicked the tip of your dick, cupping your shaft and rubbing her palm against the tip a second later. ''Do you wanna be inside me?''

Pride almost made you stay silent, but the lustful urge inside you tempted you to play along. ''Y-Yeah.''

''Then you better not cum before me~'' Aloe tickled your ear with her words – a sharp shudder running through you as she licked your ear, her wet tongue slithering along your earlobe and making you hear the wet sound intimately.

Your gaze fell to her crotch as Aloe shifted, raw lust bubbling inside your gut as you got a good view of her pussy, not a hint of hair to be seen – perhaps owing to her nature as a Demon and their supposed long lifespans. However any such thoughts fled your mind as Aloe grabbed your dick, aiming it up towards her smooth pussy and rubbing the tip against her lower lips, her honey warm against the tip of your shaft.

Then without a word, the Succubus lowered her hips. Wet hotness swallowed your cock up and you gasped, raw sensation shooting down your shaft as the Demoness took you inside her – a hot, blissful moan escaping Aloe as you sunk inside her. In response you grabbed her soft hips and pulled her down more, gasping when her insides tightened like a wet vice around your dick, the velvety feeling of her insides taking your breath away.

''Mm...'' Aloe stopped pushing her hips down when two-thirds of your dick was inside her. ''Not bad~''

With only her teasing words said, Aloe began to ride you. She slid halfway up your dick before pushing back down again, moaning into your forehead as her fleshy inner walls spread for your cock, her pussy tightening around you delightfully. You dug your fingers into her hips and pulled her down too, gasping into her chest from the intensity of the sensation – you were still sensitive from your prior climax, so being deep inside her felt twice as good.

Something that Aloe seemed to realise, chuckling as she started rolling her hips back-and-forth, stirring your dick around her tight insides. You grunted and leaned back in your chair, looking up into her eyes – prompting Aloe to cup your cheeks and lean over you. Contrary to your dazed expectations she didn't kiss you, instead she dug her thumbs into the corners of her your mouth and enticed you to open your mouth; a shudder of lust running through you when she stuck her tongue out, smugly drooling into your mouth.

''Mn...'' In the heat of the moment it only added to the Succubus' sexiness, her complete lack of hesitation turning you on.

The second the saliva dripped off her tongue she crashed her lips against yours, moaning into your mouth as she began to bounce faster. Her pelvis rubbed against yours and you helped pull her down faster, grunting when you felt yourself inch deeper into her pussy. Soon the tip bumped against something inside her and your pelvis touched hers, your entire girth fitting snugly inside her quivering pussy, her inner walls squeezing you tightly.

Aloe broke off the kiss with a gasp, pushing her forehead against yours as she kept slapping her hips down, taking your full length into her folds over and over again. All you could do was sit there and enjoy it, groaning deeply as the Succubus rode your cock, her fleshy insides borderline heavenly. Your hands briefly left her hips and went to her ass, groping and grabbing her butt, but you were too consumed by the feeling of her womanhood to do much else.

''Haah~'' Aloe moaned, kissing your nose. ''You're twitching inside me... are you close~?''

Breathless you nod, feeling the bubbling warmth swelling in your dick. You weren't there yet but there wasn't any harm in warning her. However to your surprise Aloe continued bouncing, but didn't take your whole length inside anymore – leaving just about an inch not engulfed by her wet insides. You realised why a second later as her thin, whip-like tail tickled your cock, and then curled around it tightly.

''No cumming until I say~'' Aloe moaned, pushing your face into her clothed breasts as she slapped her hips down, taking your cock inside her.

The sudden tightness around the base of your cock made you groan, digging your fingers into the soft flesh of her hips and bucking your hips up, sheathing your cock in her wet sex. Aloe rewarded you by bringing her hips down faster, moaning and gasping as she took your shaft into her wetness, leaving your cock glistening with her honey. The arousing wetness only fuelled your looming climax, her inner walls strangling your cock as if begging you to empty your balls inside her.

A desire that you quickly found yourself unable to resist, gasping as you grabbed her hips, pleasure spiking up your cock. ''N-Nn!''

You bucked your hips up, pleasure rushed through you – but you didn't cum. The tail around your cock stopped your cum from bursting out, forcing you to have a dry orgasm; gasping as you bucked your hips up and rode out the pleasure without releasing inside her. Aloe let out something between a laugh and a moan, relentlessly riding your throbbing cock even as you silently buckled beneath her, strangling your dick with her velvety insides.

''A-Aloe...!'' You barely managed to gasp out, yanking her hips down on instinct.

''Mm, just hold on a little more~!'' Aloe mewled, digging her nails into your shoulders.

You could only gasp; feeling the swelling pressure in the base of your cock as your body begged for release, your cock pulsating inside her pussy as she kept riding you, not giving you a second of relief. The Succubus squeezed your dick with her wet insides, her honey running down your shaft as she worked her soft hips, your breaths coming out in heavy gasps as unending pleasure spiked inside your dick.

Your mind nearly went white, unable to focus on anything but the wet hotness engulfing your cock. Aloe breathed into your ear or kissed your neck but it was hard to focus on her, her pussy growing tighter and tighter around your dick, the wet friction of her sliding along your shaft almost pushing you to a second climax.

Until finally, Aloe loosened her tail, and hit her own climax. ''H- _Hyaa~!_ ''

The Succubus' lewd cry echoed throughout your bedroom and you gasped, feeling her honey squirt out around your cock. Overwhelming pleasure burned up your cock and you unloaded inside her pussy, bucking your hips up wildly as you gushed inside her, your mind going white as you unloaded your balls inside Aloe – her tight, spasming insides helping coax out more of your cum, so much filling her it overflowed even as you kept cumming.

And then suddenly your mind-blowing orgasm ended and you jolted to a stop, gasping in lungfuls of air – your cock throbbing with how sensitive it was. Aloe tightened around your cock and both of you moaned, the sound tempting you to tip your head back and look up at Aloe, the Succubus gasping and panting just like you.

''Not... bad...'' Aloe breathed out, flashing you a hot smirk.

You shivered at the sound, your gaze flickering south towards your joined parts, watching as your mixed fluids leaked out of her pussy and down your cock. A second later Aloe lifted herself up and off your cock with a hot moan, one hand swiftly cupping her pussy to stop your cum from leaking out. You looked up and met her eyes, excitement throbbing inside your still-hard cock when she sat down on the edge of your desk, smirking hotly at you.

''Still have enough stamina for another go?'' Aloe inquired naughtily, putting two fingers on her pussy and spreading it, inviting you in.

You agreed without hesitation, ignoring the soreness in your body as you stumbled over to your desk. Aloe smirked at you and bent her legs at the knee, lifting both up slightly and spread them so you could move between them, her creampied pussy clearly visible. Without hesitation you lined up with her slit and pushed inside, groaning deeply as you buried your hard length inside her. She felt sloppy from the cum still inside her but that only made it feel more exciting, a rush of lust flooding you as you bucked your hips, quickly burying your full length inside her pussy.

Aloe moaned lustfully at your actions, a little smirk on her lips as she looked you in the eye. One hand cupped your cheek and in a heartbeat Aloe pulled you into a messy kiss, eliciting a tight grunt from your throat when she prodded your teeth with her tongue. You parted your teeth and her tongue swiftly pushed past them, sliding over your teeth or tickling the roof of your mouth, the lewd feeling amplified when she found your tongue and began tongue-wrestling with you, her wet appendage squirming with your own.

''Mm...'' You couldn't hide your low grunt of arousal, putting both hands on the desk beside her hips and thrusting.

Aloe mewled into your mouth, pulling back from the french-kiss for only a second before kissing you again, her tongue exploring your mouth with feverish lust. You replied by thrusting into her sloppy pussy faster, holding nothing back as you smacked your pelvis against hers, hitting her deepest parts with your cock – the wet smack of skin-on-skin only encouraging you to keep fucking her tight hole.

Unable to keep your hands idle however you grab her sides, your fingers digging into her smooth skin as you buck your hips forwards more roughly, grunting as you buried your shaft inside her. Aloe gasped at your roughness but she only looked more turned on than before, her hand sliding around to the back of your head and yanking you into a hot, messy kiss – both of you swapping saliva with your tongues, the sheer lewdness of it all melting your mind.

''Mm, g-good boy...!'' Aloe crooned under her breath, pulling back. ''K-Keep going!''

You gladly complied, slamming yourself into her sex even as she tightened more and more around you, cum leaking from her pussy as you railed her. The mixed fluids acted like extra lubricant, allowing you to slide into her pussy with each buck of your hips, your shaft throbbing from the incredible feeling. Doubly so when Aloe kept making out with you, alternating between pulling on your hair or cupping your cheeks, her tongue invading your mouth with single-minded passion.

''Ah, ahh...!'' Aloe moaned louder, gripping your shoulders instead. ''T-That's it, that's... ah...! Y- _Yes!_ ''

With a sudden loud cry, Aloe climaxed. Her pussy clenched tight around you and you immediately bottomed out, gasping as you blew your load inside her nigh-instantly. Unable to stop you kept bucking your hips, thrusting into her seizing pussy and cumming deep inside her, feeling your own load begin to leak back out from her tight sex as you flooded her velvety tunnel.

''Mn...'' The way her insides quivered and clenched around your dick was too intense with how sensitive you were, prompting you to pull out just to get a quick breather. ''Hah, haah...''

Hands cupped your cheek, and a breathless moan escaped you as Aloe pulled you into another kiss. She didn't use any tongue this time but you enjoyed it all the same, idly rubbing her hips as you made out with the vixen. You hadn't expected such mind-blowing sex when you decided to summon a Demon, but damn if you didn't wish you did this sooner.

A low smooch echoed throughout your bedroom as you pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly and gazing into Aloe's entrancing eyes – dimly wondering if that was a side-effect of being a Succubus. However your attention quickly went south when said Succubus slid her legs off the desk and she rose up to her feet, smirking sultrily at you as she leaned in close, her breath tickling your ear.

''One more time.''

X-x-X

''Ah, ah~! D-Don't stop~!''

With a grunt you obeyed, bucking your hips forwards with relentless passion.

You were on your side, right arm supporting your weight whilst your left hand held up Aloe's left leg, allowing you to buck your hips forth and plunge into the Succubus' quivering pussy. Her back was facing you but that didn't bother you; grunting into her ear as you slammed into her sex. From over her shoulder she sent you a smirk, moaning hotly whenever you hit a sensitive spot inside her womanhood.

A groan escaped you as Aloe tightened around you, her wetness not diminishing how tight she was. You kept thrusting up into her, careful not to let your cock slip out, but the more you pushed into her pussy the more addictive it became, enticing you to pound her sex faster and harder. The angle made it impossible to hammer into her without worry, always having to angle your thrusts in a way that made sure you didn't slip out, but that only made it more exciting in that moment.

''Mn, Nn!'' You grunted harshly, pleasure throbbing up your cock – feeling your shaft swell with need. ''Aloe...!''

''M-Me too~'' The Succubus unashamedly mewled out. ''C-Cum~!''

You couldn't hope to resist such an order; instead focusing solely on thrusting up into Aloe's hot pussy as you felt your end near. The tip of your dick pressed up against her deepest parts each time you bottomed out, her fleshy inner walls wet and sloppy as they constricted your length, as if begging you to flood her pussy once more.

A desire you couldn't resist in the end. '' _Nn!_ ''

Aloe moaned deeply as you came inside her, bucking your hips forth with each ragged thrust and filling her pussy with your load.

And soon you were going back at it with furious passion.

X-x-X

''Mm! T-That's it~!''

Aloe's giggling moan filled the bedroom as you fucked her from behind, both your hands on her hips and your cock sheathing itself inside her sloppy pussy, wet squelches flooding your bedroom as you stuffed her folds to the brim. Cum dripped down onto the bed beneath her but you didn't care, groaning deeply as you busied yourself with fucking the Demoness in front of you.

Despite the fact you were the one fucking her, she wasn't entirely submissive – the Demoness pushing her ass back towards you, making the both of you groan when you unexpectedly bottomed out inside her. The wet friction was maddening and you could feel your end rapidly approaching, not that it made you stop; if anything it only made you drive your cock into her pussy harder, bucking your tired hips as fast as you could move them.

''Haah, Aloe...!'' You gasp out, your fingers digging into her hips as you kept fucking her – the wet slap of skin-on-skin echoing in your ears.

''Mm, I-I'm nearly...!'' Aloe mewled, her pussy tightening around your dick for the umpteenth time.

You could feel her orgasm about to happen; her inner walls clenching tight, her breathing hitching, her shoulders tensing – but when it hit you still couldn't restrain your low groan of lust, the sound overshadowed by Aloe's shrill cry of bliss as she orgasmed on your cock, her arms giving out and sending her flopping face-first into the sheets.

Feeling your own orgasm near you kept hammering her from behind, your pelvis smacking her curvy ass with bestial passion – until you suddenly pulled out and grabbed your cock, jerking yourself off and climaxing. Ropes of cum splattered over Aloe's ass and up her back, her arched back causing some cum to dribble down towards her shoulders. Several smaller spurts hit her thighs and pussy, the feeling of being marked with your cum making Aloe moan dazedly, her pussy dripping with arousal.

''Mm... a-amazing~''

X-x-X

''Mm, does it feel good~?''

You groan in breathless agreement, shuddering as Aloe popped her lips off your cock, licking the tip, before taking your shaft back into her mouth and sucking you off.

You leaned back into the bed beneath you, too tired to even use your elbows. Aloe laid in front of you, near-completely naked now that she had taken her top off, showing off her lovely breasts to you – her tits big and plump, but pillowy soft. However you were distracted from her tits by her mouth, a grunt escaping you when she ran her teeth over your dick; right before she gave your dick a good suck.

Something like a giggle escaped the Demoness and she popped her lips off your cock once more, jerking you off instead. You endured the feeling with a groan of arousal, her saliva making you extra slick and allowing her hand to slide along your cock. She only teased you for a long few moments before stopping, leaving you on the precipice of another orgasm – when she cupped both her large boobs, and smothered your cock between them.

''N-Nn!'' You gasped, buckling.

Aloe smirked up at you, squeezing her tits together and squishing your dick between them. The gentle friction on your cock felt heavenly and you couldn't help but groan, eliciting a quiet snicker from Aloe as she kept moving her tits, getting you off with her breasts. Considering she had kept them contained in her top this entire time you hadn't had the time to marvel at their size and softness, but right now you were sorely regretting not doing it earlier, your cock pulsating between her heavenly breasts as worked your cock.

However despite how good her titfuck felt, you were already close from her prior blow-job. Pleasure burned up your cock and no matter how much you resisted it, how much you wanted to enjoy her chest, your swelling climax raced up your cock all the same – and faster than you could react it hit, ripping a gasp from your lips as you came.

'' _Mn!_ '' Ropes of cum exploded from between Aloe's cleavage and hit her in the face, milky cum splattering across her cheeks and causing her to close one eye, cooing as several ropes got in her mouth – tempting her to lean down and suck the tip of your dick, swallowing some of your cum.

She didn't manage to get all of it though; some spurting out past her lips and down onto her breasts, making the valley of her breasts white and sticky. She squished and moved her breasts repeatedly, making sure to coax out your full load – and when she was sure you were finished she released her breasts and leaned back, flashing you a lustful smirk.

''Tasty.'' She purred, crawling up your body until she was looming over you, a domineering look in her alluring eyes. ''I think I could get used to it.''

You shudder, but Aloe wasn't done – positioning herself above your half-erect cock.

''I've almost had my fill for tonight, so I'll let you off with one more climax... but remember this...'' Her voice dropped to a low purr. ''I expect at least one round every single day, for the rest of eternity, _understood~?_ ''

Just envisioning it – of cumming inside Aloe every single day so she could feed off your energy, of your sweaty body against hers...

...it was more than enough to get you hard again.

Something that Aloe showed her appreciation for, letting her voice ring clearly as she rode you to one final climax.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realise until I was about to upload this that this made two second-person fics in a row. Huh.


End file.
